


Beside You

by Trixie_Baggins



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixie_Baggins/pseuds/Trixie_Baggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When we both fall asleep</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Underneath the same sky</i>
  <br/>
  <i>To the beat of our hearts in the same time</i>
  <br/>
  <i>I wish I was, I wish I was, beside you</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beside You

If you told Rey that she was a Jedi when she was living on Jakku, she would have laughed in your face. If you told her that she was going to be one of the most powerful Jedis in history, and that the fate of the universe was going to rest on her shoulders, she would have called you delusional. And if you told her that she would meet Kylo Ren, a Sith Lord, and beat him, she would have offered you some water, because obviously the heatstroke had gotten to you.

 

But here she was, and all of that was true. Rey was a Jedi’s padawan, training under the one and only Master Luke Skywalker. She had beaten Kylo Ren, a member of the First Order, despite having no training. And she was going to face him again, to decide the fate of the universe. Some days she questioned whether or not she could actually kill him, and then she remembered Han Solo and all the other innocent people that had died and knew that she just _had to._

 

She was convinced that Kylo Ren needed to die, and that she was the one to kill him, but sometimes she looked at Leia and wondered if he really needed to die. Leia had taken Rey under her wing, and more than anything, Rey wanted to give General Organan back her son. So maybe Kylo Ren needed to die, but Ben Solo did not.

 

Kylo and Rey had met on the field of battle a handful of times after the initial fight. Each one was declared a draw, but it seemed that with every meeting, Kylo was showing up less, and Ben more. She was confused about who he was, and he was even more confused than she was. He wanted to be Ben Solo, son of Han Solo and Leia Organa, Jedi Knight, but he _needed_ to be Kylo Ren, Knight of Ren, of the First Order. If there was a fight within Rey, there was a war within Kylo.

 

Kylo Ren and Rey were more connected than the two of them originally thought. It was hard to know which thought was hers and his and which was theirs. It was hard to know if the desire for bloodshed within Rey came from her connection to Kylo or from her own primal instincts. Kylo did not know if his desire to love and be loved came from Rey, or if there was still a piece of Ben Solo left inside of him.

 

At first they had merely hate for each other, then it grew into a profound bond, and then that turned into something more. Something not unlike love. Of course, Kylo would never have called it that, nor even admitted to having feelings for the young girl, but that did not change the truth. Kylo Ren was no closer to admitting that he cared for Ren, than she was to admitting that she cared for him.

 

They were so connected to each other, that if they couldn’t be together, they would make their own world in their dreams. Everything was perfect. He was reunited with his family, hers had never left. There was peace, and they were happy. Even the night sky and the scenery were amazing. This was the culmination of everything hoped for. Everything they dreamed of.

 

This was the final battle of the First Order and the Resistance. This was the last time that Kylo Ren and Rey would meet in battle. The outcome of tomorrow would decide everything. The two of them were the closest they had been in a while, on the same planet. The sky the two of them saw for the first time in a long time, was the same. It was as they started to drift off that they realized the sky was the one they always dreamed about. Kylo felt her heart rate slowing as she fell asleep, and he matched his to it. It was to this rhythm that both of them fell asleep. He wished that she was with him, and she wished that he was with her.

 

No matter what happened tomorrow, they could do it. They could face each other in battle tomorrow. They could fight a war tomorrow. All they needed was tonight.

 

_[fin]_

 


End file.
